


Is the glass half empty or half full?  Overflow

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Live Journal drabble community challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the glass half empty or half full?  Overflow

“It’s all a question of philosophy, Starsk.” Hutch placed the jug and two glasses on the table as he spoke.  
He poured, equal amounts in both glass.  
“Hey, fill ‘em up.’ Starsky mumbled. He was getting sick of Hutch’s little lessons and lectures. He just needed to get over Terry; not a fucking course in Mr. Sunshine 101.  
Hutch shook his head. “Not ’til I’ve explained what I mean. Now, you told me to ‘fill ‘em up’ which means you think the glasses aren’t full, right?”  
Starsky looked at him, his left eye seemed bigger than the right as he tried to focus. “Brilliant!” he snarled and reached again for the glass.  
“So,” Hutch wasn’t going to give up, “we can safely say that right now you see the downside of things.”  
“Well yeah; I guess having the first woman I’ve really wanted to marry die is kind of a downer.”  
“And you find it hard to believe that things will get better.”  
“I find it hard to believe you won’t finish pouring the beer.”  
“But if we look at it another way, we see the upside…”  
Starsky grabbed the jug; poured with an unsteady hand.  
“My cup runneth over”.


End file.
